Origins
by MistressArafaxdeep
Summary: A quick one shot involving Temari's real father...Only implied lemons and alcohol use. Karura and Minato...


**Okay, I totally blame this on KalliopeStarmist. Why? Because Karura and Minato are her un-crackish crack pairing. And it is an awesome pairing and the parents in Naruto don't get enough screen time, so I wanted to give them some. Oh this story is rather scandalous. Scandalous I tell you!**

* * *

Karura sat staring out a window longingly. Her marriage left something to be desired. She hated her husband, regretted the day she'd consented to the union. But it was too late now for such things, and she wasn't about to give up her life of luxury as the wife of the Kazekage. It wasn't like she could leave him anyways.

The door to the office opened and her husband walked out. He was followed by the most handsome blonde man she'd ever seen. "Karura, come here," the Kazekage instructed bluntly. She did as asked and moved to stand at his side, all the while keeping her eyes fixed on the blonde.

"This is the Fourth Hokage, Minato," the Kazekage told her.

She looked over at him. The Yondaime Hokage smiled at her and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kazekage."

She blushed, averting her eyes, but snuck little glances at him whenever she could. The three of them, followed by a pack of Shinobi who served as escorts, made their way to the Kazekage's house. A meal of some of Suna's finest dishes was served. Minato and her husband conversed, talking about the state of both of their countries. Karura sat quietly, not really having much to say to add to their conversation.

Eventually, Minato turned and asked her, "So, what do you think about it?"

She hadn't really been paying attention, opting to just stare at the gorgeous blonde. She blushed, while answering, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What do I think about what?"

"The treaty between the Rock and Mist Village being broken."

Karura really was uninformed on the entire situation. She was for the most part, the Kazekage's mate. He didn't seem to have much of an emotional bond to her, the only real purpose she served was to save him face by having a wife, and to eventually get him children, which she was reluctant to do which was apparent by her use of birth control. She also slept with him as little as possible. Mostly spending nights in her own room, it was only when the Kazekage called for her that she was forced to bed with him. So he didn't tell her anything.

She knew she had to give the Hokage an answer. "I'm sorry, I don't know much about it," she said looking away in embarrassment.

Minato smiled. "Well that's all right."

Her brother, Yashamaru, walked in the dining area at that moment, distracting all of them from the subject and for which Karura was extremely grateful. She remained silent for the rest of the meal, but her brother noticed her distraction. When they left the meal, he asked her about it. "Karura, you seemed a little distracted back there. What's going on?"

She sighed. "I don't want to tell you."

"Fine, don't tell me. But if you don't tell me I can't help you." He shrugged his shoulders, and turned to leave.

"Wait, Yashamaru," she called to her brother. "I, uh, this is kind of embarrassing, but I think I've fallen in love."

Yashamaru rolled his eyes. "Well with the giant prick of a husband you have, it's not surprising. Who's the lucky man?" he asked her.

She blushed. "That the embarrassing part. Minato…the Yondiame Hokage."

Her brother laughed. "He's quite the looker, isn't he?"

Karura shot him a look. He shook his head. "Come on Karura, you know I'm not like that. I was just saying that as a guy I can respect how his appearance makes him popular with the ladies."

She hit him on the arm. "You are so weird, Yash."

He gave her a lopsided grin, saying, "Oh, you know you love me, quirks and all."

"Thanks Yash," she said as he gave her a friendly hug.

He stepped back from her. Giving her a wry smile, he said, "Let's get home," in a sarcastic tone that told her that he appreciated living with the Kazekage just about as much as she did.

Arriving at home, she immediately went to bed. With a little sigh she sank down in her bed, thinking of Minato and wishing she could be with him instead of her husband. Sometime during her thoughts, which consequently happened to be filled with questionable content, her husband walked in the room. And he was angry…oh boy was he angry. He laid into her, yelling at her for being incapable of having children and a waste of his time. She cowered in fear, trying to not upset him further. Eventually he ended up hitting her, hard, and she ended up sprawled on the floor, mentally cursing him. Turning on his heel, he marched out of the room.

* * *

Karura couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out, she needed to find an escape. And so she went to the obvious place for people trying to forget their terrible lives…also known as a bar. She plopped down on a bar stool, staring dejectedly at nothing. "Can I help you?" a gruff voice said.

She looked up at him. "Just get me some sake." The man nodded and reached under the counter to grab her a cup and a bottle. Setting them down, he moved off to find another customer to attend to.

About two cups in, she heard a man's voice ask, "May I join you?"

She nodded, not caring, and the man sat down beside her. Glancing over she saw Minato. "Oh, it's you," Karura said in surprise.

He smiled at her. "Sure, I enjoy a good drink as much as anybody else." She handed him her bottle. Being next to him made everything seem a little brighter.

Eventually the two of them got pretty drunk…and by pretty drunk, it means that they're trashed. So Minato, being the caring, drunk gentleman that he was invited her to come to his apartment, because it was a lot closer than the Kazekage's residence. So she agreed, mostly because she didn't really want to go back when she had the opportunity to spend time with the gorgeous blonde man who treated her way better than her husband did.

They reached his room, when Minato suddenly asked her, "Do you care about your husband?"

Karura looked at him surprised. "Why does it matter?"

"I want to know. Do you love your husband?"

This time Karura didn't hesitate, especially when her drunk mind interpreted it as an invitation to have sex. "No, I hate him." It was the truth after all, and boy, did she ever want to screw the living day lights out of the blonde.

Minato smiled at her. "Good, that way you won't feel guilty about this." And he quickly pulled her face to his to give her a kiss. When he pulled back from her, he saw the smirk that graced her elegant features and the lust in her eyes.

"Let's go," she whispered. Leaning in to nibble at his neck, she started pulling down his pants.

"My, my, we're a quick mover," he whispered to her after her obvious attempt to undress him as fast as possible.

"Shut up, and screw me," was all she said, and he was fully willing to comply.

* * *

The next morning Minato woke up with his arms around a naked body and a pounding headache. "Ung, what happened last night?" he muttered out loud. He looked over at the woman in bed with him and tried to figure out who it was. And then it hit him. It was the Kazekage's wife, Karura. "Oh no!" he whispered (yes dramatic, exclamation whisper), "What have I done?"

Karura's eye's fluttered open. Turning over to look into the eyes of the man who had stolen her heart, she was surprised to find him freaking out. Giving him a questioning look, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I…we…what is your husband going to do?" He was visibly flustered.

Karura smiled and leaned over and kissed him. "The Kazekage does not need to know about it."

"Still what we did wasn't right. I shouldn't have…we shouldn't be involved like this. It's bad for the village's relationship."

She sighed. "You're both the same. Putting the village above everything else."

He smiled giving her a final kiss. "I'm sorry. It's a part of the job. You really are beautiful though, and if it weren't for you already being married, I'd take you for my own. As it is, you can't just leave your husband and come to me. That would create a lot of bad blood, which neither of us need. And if you keep coming we'll eventually get caught. It's how these sort of things work."

Karura frowned. "But I love you. Doesn't that mean anything?"

He shook his head. "It's true that you may think you love me, but seeing me for one day and then getting drunk and having sex with me hardly seems like a healthy relationship that's based on love does it?" Karura nodded her head. "So we have established that you do not love me, but you are simply infatuated with me. Karura I'd love to make you my own, honestly, but since this relationship would end badly, I think it would be best if we stopped it before anything bad can happen. I know it's hard for you, it's actually hard for me to suggest it, but I would like you to agree and go back to your husband and pretend this never happened and forget about any chance at a relationship we may have had."

A tear ran down Karura's face. Her heart was being shattered, but on the inside she knew that every word he spoke was true. So she nodded sadly. She whispered, "Now more than ever, I regret marrying that man. But you're right. We can't continue to do this." And so Karura stood up, got dressed, and went back to her home.

* * *

A week later, Minato was safely back in the Leaf Village and Karura was still upset about him putting her aside. Of course, her mind told her that she'd done the right thing by letting him go, but her heart disagreed. Waking up a week later, she realized that she had a slight problem. Today was the day when her monthly should have started. She always woke up to cramps and blood. But for some reason, that was not the case today, and she didn't like those ramifications because the last person she'd been with had in fact been Minato.

So she spent the day waiting for it to come, not really sure if she wanted to be pregnant with his kid or not. When the sun finally set and all signs of her period still had not shown it's ugly face, she got worried. And so she did what was natural to a woman in her situation…she sought support and guidance from a loved one, Yashamaru in this case.

She had already informed her brother about her little escapade with the Yondaime Hokage, to which he had not been surprised. He had said something to the effect of, "In a love starved marriage to a prick like the Kazekage, it's not surprising you'd go seek it out from someone else." So she found Yashamaru in his room, getting ready for bed. He turned around when he noticed her presence and said, "Oh, hey Karura, what's up?"

She looked at him seriously, shutting the door behind her. "I think I have a serious problem."

"Which is?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"And why would that be a problem."

Karura sighed. "Because it could only possibly be Minato's child. My _husband_," she said, spitting the word out with distaste, "and I haven't slept together in over a month."

Yashamaru contemplated this. "Yeah, that could be a problem, but the conception could only have occurred last week, the one and only time you were with him. If you are pregnant, we should be able to remedy the situation quickly."

Karura was slightly confused so she asked, "How exactly?"

Yashamaru shook his head. "Let's see if you are actually pregnant before we start planning based on 'if's." Karura consented to this, and Yashamaru proceeded to use his medical ninjutsu to check. When he finished he confirmed her suspicions. "You are definitely pregnant Karura."

She nodded stoically. "Okay so how are we going to fix the situation?"

"You might not like this, but you're going to have to do it," Yashamaru told her seriously.

Karura's mind immediately assumed that he was talking about having her abort the pregnancy so she stammered out, "But I want to have the baby…"

He shook his head. "That's not what I was talking about. You need to have sex with your husband…tonight if at all possible. That way you can say that the baby is actually his."

"Oh…yeah, that makes sense." And so Karura wandered upstairs where she forced herself into submitting to the man she hated.

* * *

Karura sat on a bed, holding the blonde haired baby girl in her arms. Thankfully, the child being blonde did not clearly point to her true father, since Karura's hair was blonde as well. Yashamaru had been there with her the whole time, being far more supportive than her husband. Only the two of them would ever know the true origins of the child. They would make sure that no one ever knew that Temari's true father was Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Fire Country.

* * *

**I told you it was scandalous. But seriously though, the idea isn't mine, I ripped it off of KalliopeStarmist. But I do totally agree with her that Temari is the daughter of the fourth Hokage, which was why I wrote the story in the first place. If I didn't think it could really happen, I wouldn't have done it. And I'm pretty sure I spelled Karura's name wrong. But it's four in the morning and I don't care one bit. This also applies to grammar errors as well. So if you spot any let me know, and I'll fix them up later. Leave me a review please. You'll be my best friend forever!**


End file.
